<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Josslyn Doesn't Make It by Dongstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619925">Josslyn Doesn't Make It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar'>Dongstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Josslyn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Futa, Futanari, Growth, Large Cock, Other, Teasing, cock - Freeform, cum, cum flooding, excessive cum, hyper, large cock shaming, shaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josslyn's cock is way too big and way too sensitive. When she starts to get a boner in class she knows she needs to get out fast. It's hard to be a high schooler when your cock is gigantic and all the other girls tease you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Josslyn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Josslyn Doesn't Make It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like this story? Subscribe to my Patreon for more! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fabric of Josslyn’s panties creaked as her erection swelled beneath her skirt.<br/>
“Please, not now!” she pleaded with her burgeoning dick.<br/>
Her cock, uncooperative as always, only swelled larger. The plink of snapping elastic fibers joined the now audible stretching coming from under Josslyn’s pleated skirt. A few more seconds and she’d be down yet another pair of panties.<br/>
“Fuck, these were brand new, too,” Josslyn grumbled.<br/>
Of course, ripped panties would be the least of her troubles if she didn’t take care of her boner soon. Her balls gurgled as they swelled with sperm and she knew they were churning up an extra-large load.<br/>
“Miss Grier?” Josslyn raised her hand. “I need to go to the relief center.”<br/>
The other girls snickered.<br/>
“It’s only five minutes until the bell, Josslyn. Can’t you wait?” Ms. Grier frowned at having her lesson interrupted.<br/>
“You know she can’t,” teased Stephanie Bean.<br/>
“Jizzlyn always creams her panties,” chimed in Mary Schuett.<br/>
Josslyn hated the nickname, but it was completely true. Something big snapped down below and Josslyn felt her erection surge. The tent of her cock under her skirt was obvious now, and growing larger by the second.<br/>
“Please, I really need to go now,” pleaded Josslyn, trying to ignore the rising laughter from her classmates.<br/>
Ms. Grier was not happy. “Very well, but you will see me after school to collect your homework assignment.”<br/>
Josslyn was up and running without even pausing to acknowledge her teacher. It was Miss Grier’s fault she was in this situation anyway! What did the woman expect when she wore such a revealing top in a high school full of futanari?<br/>
“No running!” the hall monitor scolded as Josslyn bolted past. Her swelling erection bobbed in front of her, no longer a just tent in her skirt but on full display as it stretched past the thigh-length hem of her uniform skirt. She still wasn’t at her full size.<br/>
“Fuck puberty!” she grumbled, skidding around the corner in her mad dash for the closest relief center. Her balls swung heavily back and forth, slapping her thighs painfully with every step. Their weight was really starting to slow her down, like trying to run with two melons in a net between her legs. Globs of fragrant precum splattered the floor.<br/>
She kicked open the door to the relief center. The room was deserted and the bank of extra-large machines on the far wall was completely free.<br/>
Breathing a sigh of relief, Josslyn took a step forward.<br/>
Squeak! The smooth sole of her tennis shoe slipped in a puddle of slimy precum and she ended up flat on her ass.<br/>
“Ow!” she yelped.<br/>
Her balls rumbled.<br/>
“Oh no,” Josslyn struggled to get up, but her palm slipped in another puddle of pre. Her cock was running like a faucet now. Milky slime poured from her cumslit in rivers, coating her body and splattering onto the floor in a widening puddle.<br/>
Her precum-slicked hands couldn’t keep a grip. Every surface she touched became slimy and frictionless and she floundered on the ground like a fish.<br/>
“Fuck! Fucking shit!” Josslyn cursed.<br/>
Her balls swelled larger, gurgling audibly.<br/>
“Please noooouhhhhghhhh!” Josslyn’s body spasmed and her toes clenched involuntarily as premature orgasm seized her.<br/>
SPLOOORT!<br/>
Thick, white, steamy cum spurted from her arm-length cock in a long rope that splattered across the ceiling.<br/>
Josslyn tried to grab her dick and keep it under control, but only succeeded in sliming her shaft with even more precum. The sensation of her hands squeezing her shaft sent a bolt of unwanted pleasure through Josslyn’s body and she spurted again, this time out into the hall. Her cock was hot and throbbing in her hands, still growing larger in spite of everything. She wrestled with her huge appendage, squeezing desperately to cut off her next shot.<br/>
In defiance, Josslyn’s balls swelled again and overwhelmed her pitiful grip. A rope of jizz as thick as her thumb blasted the underside of her chin. She squealed in shock and threw up her hands to cover her face.<br/>
The pent-up cum she’d been holding back exploded from the tip of Josslyn’s cock in a burst so thick it stretched her urethra painfully on the way out. It hit the bulletin board on the opposite wall like a thrown bucket of mayonnaise. Jizz-splattered papers flew everywhere.<br/>
Josslyn’s cock erupted again and she gave up fighting it. She lay on her back in a puddle of her own spunk, her head in the hall and her legs in the relief center as her balls emptied themselves into the hall. The head of her cock was at eye level. She could feel the heat radiating off the apple-sized knob as rope after rope blasted from its gaping mouth.<br/>
Finally, her balls were emptied and the pressure inside was relieved. A pint of cum oozed like yogurt from the tip of her dick, drizzling down all over her face. Her cock softened slowly, leaving a white snail-trail of thick cum down her neck and chest as it shrank back to its flaccid state.<br/>
Josslyn was still lying there in a pool of steaming spunk when the bell rang.<br/>
“Told you she wouldn’t make it.” Stephanie Bean laughed with Mary as the two girls stepped over Josslyn’s prone body to use the relief center before their next class.<br/>
The hall monitor stood over Josslyn and clucked her tongue.<br/>
“You know you’re going to have to clean this up,” said the hall monitor.<br/>
“I know,” said Josslyn.<br/>
“The mop and bucket are in the janitor’s closet,” said the hall monitor.<br/>
“I know,” said Josslyn.<br/>
She sighed and rolled over on her belly so that she could raise herself to all fours. Josslyn’s precum was slicker than Astroglide but her spunk was as thick as oatmeal and she was able to stand without slipping.<br/>
One oblivious girl walking through Josslyn’s puddle lost a shoe in the sucking mire of baby batter.<br/>
“Thanks a lot, Jizzlyn!” snapped the girl, trying to balance on one foot as she bent to retrieve her stuck shoe. Other girls giggled and whispered as they hopped over the broadening pool of fragrant muck on their way to their next class.<br/>
Josslyn’s balls gurgled under her skirt and she could feel the relentless orbs had already replenished everything they’d just unloaded all over the hall.<br/>
She sighed. Today was going to be one of those days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>